


Castling defences

by laughingpineapple



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thesis argued on black and white tiles, from Tomahna to Spire and back again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castling defences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasio/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope you have a jolly good time! Have some grumpy Sirrus.

One time, he is offered a knight in exchange for some freedom for the opposing rooks. On their following game he spots a proper queen's gambit opening, which is a boring repeat of the same thing, the sacrifice of a piece in exchange for a favourable tactical position, with the only saving grace of a fancier name. Then a complex maneuver leaves him with one more pawn on the board but three of his own in a clunky line, easily blocked by a single bishop guarding his diagonals.

Sirrus sees, as anyone with half a wit would see, the lessons his revered Father is attempting to impart to him: if the man thinks himself subtle, he would do well to reconsider. _Think ahead_ , Atrus teaches through his strategy as if he still considered his son a child, _for the greater good, forfeit material gain._ “Look at the Whole”, he reminds him now and again with a placid smirk, and Sirrus would jump through the linking chamber's bars to tear Anna's words out of his unworthy tongue once and for all (but he stays still because he is, in fact, thinking ahead, to greater plans, and in order to accomplish those he needs all his pieces squarely in place).

Two can play this game. While he spews the same old stack of stale, contrite lies at family talks, the channel that hosts this conversation is elegant enough for Sirrus to deign it of conveying his truths. There is no shame in riches. He can keep his gains and plan even further ahead, use them to overthrow his Father's positional advantage.

Sirrus knows that he can show his worth and that of his philosophy, so he accepts all sacrifices in good grace, like a Maker-given right, and marches on.


End file.
